


Carry On

by RisaHelm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaHelm/pseuds/RisaHelm
Summary: The end of the world is here and no one knows like the boys who tried their hardest to save it from..him.Inspired by the song "Carry On My Wayward Son" lullaby version.





	Carry On

"Sam I need to tell you something," Gabriel said hesitantly as he leaned against the impala. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe were in the middle of a field preparing for a fight, what they knew to be their final fight. No one would make it out of this alive, and if they did, they would end it themselves, they've gone too far with each other to have them brutally ripped from them only to be left alone in the world.

"Don't Gabe," Sam said not meeting his eyes. Sam knew what he was going to say. Gabriel may be an Archangel turned Trickster, and back to an Archangel, but he still got nervous when it came to his feelings, especially towards Sam. He may be pushy, obnoxious, and totally hilarious 99.9% of the time, but there was that tiny .1% that Gabriel hid from the world, but only showed whenever Sam was around, whether he could help it or not.

"No I need to tell you this. Please Sam," The Archangel plead standing in front of Sam. Sam looked down at Gabriel, momentarily losing himself in the golden orbs staring up at him. He clenched his jaw, waiting for what Gabriel was going to say.

"Samuel Winchester, I love you, I have always loved you," Gabriel said quietly at first, but his voice grew louder as his words left his mouth. Sam saw Dean shift, in the corner of his eye, towards Cas, their hands meeting and locking in place. Sam focused on Gabriel and nodded.

"I love you too Gabe," Sam smiled a little. Tears falling from his eyes sliding down his face, Gabriel's eyes welled up with tears and he kissed Sam. It was a simple kiss, nothing could be built off of it though, they knew that.

It was too late for them to do anything about their love. Their world was ending, the sound echoing in the distance, pulling them apart, made them realize that more than ever before. Gabriel turned quickly and watched the clouds turn black and lighting strike the ground all around them, he stood protectively in front of Sam, as Cas did for Dean. Sam scrubbed the tears from his eyes and met Dean's gaze. They didn't speak they didn't have to. Sam knew Dean loved him and Dean knew Sam loved him, they never felt the need to really express it out loud, but it seemed that now even as they stared into Death's eyes the words just wouldn't come out, even if Sam really wanted to say it to Dean. Cas had his angel blade out, but it was no good for what was coming, Sam supposed he didn't want to feel as exposed as he really was. Sam turned and saw a black figure walk through the lighting and stop at the edge as a ring of fire engulfed them.

"Sam and Dean, we all knew this was going to happen eventually. Crowley tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, maybe you should have, to bad he's dead to gloat," The figure called to them, it's voice so calm it sickened Sam, he wanted to hurl himself at the figure, but Gabriel was holding him back.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean called.

"Oh you know why Dean. I shouldn't have to tell you," The figure called to them, a smile clear enough to be heard in its voice.

"Tell me, I want to hear from your own mouth, you sorry son of a bitch," Dean growled.

"Because it's fun Dean. Why shouldn't I have a little fun now that I'm out? Sure it's been two years since I escaped, but hey I guess being in the pit for over twenty thousand years can make a man want to milk the fun for all it's worth," The figure said moving closer to the small group. The fire illuminating his face even more, Adam stood in front of them, blood dripping from his jacket, but no sign of clear damage. Sam looked at it concerned, not for Adam but for the person who suffered so much at Adam's hands.

"Don't worry, it was slow, and painful," Adam smiled.

"Who was it?" Sam said through his teeth.

"Don't worry she wasn't one of your girls, your luck made sure of that before I could get a hold of them."

"Who?!" Sam shouted.

"I'm not sure you would remember her Sammy, Dean might remember her, but now that he has Cas I suppose all your past failed relationships don't matter to you anymore," Adam smiled his head rolling to the side as he stared at Dean. Sam saw Dean step forwards slightly but he said nothing.

"Does the name Cassie Robinson mean anything to you?" Adam asked Dean. The boys froze and stared at Adam in horror.

"That's just the start boys, imagine all the other girls, or boys, you've slept with kissed, so much as winked at, dying at my hand just for knowing you," Adam said smiling at his words. Sam looked at Dean and he knew he mirrored Dean's horrified look.

"So that's your plan, kill everyone we've slept with because you can?" Dean asked him, recovering from the idea of Cassie dying a horribly painful bloody death because of him.

"Pretty much," Adam smirked.

"Good luck," Dean said forcing his smirk.

"Oh Dean, do you honestly think I'd kill all the lowly whores you've slept with, only the ones you've actually had the tiniest of feelings for," Adam said laughing now. No one said anything as Adam's laughter died down. The sky was completely black, the only light was from the fire, and the lightning strikes every now and then.

"You won't get away with this," Gabriel growled.

"Who's going to stop me? You?! You're nothing anymore Gabriel, you've all but lost your powers, you can't stop me, not with what you have left," Adam said moving over to stand in front of him.

"That may be so you dick but it's still four against one," Gabe smirked. Adam stood up straight and nodded thoughtfully.

"True, very true. You've got two fairly good hunters and two nearly fallen angels on your side. I've just got little old me, little old, ruler of the heaven, hell, and soon to be earth, me," Adam said moving to stand in the middle of the group again.

"Do you really hate us that much, that you're going to kill your own family?" Sam asked him after moment of silence.

"Family?! You are NOT my family Sam. You were supposed to be my brother, you both were, I waited for you every single day in the pit, I waited for you to pull me out. I watched as Castiel pulled you out and I waited for you to pull me out moments later, but did you? No! You were too busy to remember your littlest brother. I swore to myself that I would never forgive you as I was tortured every day by Lucifer and Michael. But then one night, I hear a whisper through the walls that the infamous Sam Winchester is walking the corridors again, looking for an innocent to take back with him to earth. I screamed with what strength I had left for you to find me Sam, I even saw you, I screamed but you couldn't hear me, you were walking with Bobby towards the back end of Hell. Bobby Singer! I screamed as loud as I could until I saw you vanish into the hole. The small glimmer of hope of forgiveness that I had for you that day Sam vanished like you did. I started to tear at the wall of the pit till I climbed out, broken, bloody, and angry. You forgot to close the door Sammy, because that's how I got out," Adam said rambling. Sam had been moving from one to the other a mixture of emotions pouring into his head, but most of it was guilt. He had moved out from behind Gabriel and only a few inches towards Adam.

"Thanks to you Sammy I've been walking tall for the past two years, killing anyone who betrayed me, and anything that got in my way. Where's your Father now?" Adam asked looking at Gabriel and Castiel. In a flash Castiel was on top of Adam, plunging his blade into Adam's heart. For a moment it was silent until Adam burst out into a sickening laughter.

"Oh Cas, you know that I can't die. Not anymore," Adam whispered in Cas' ear, but it seemed to spread to all of them. Adam tore the blade from his chest and thrust it into Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean's scream pierced through the air. Adam threw Cas' body from him, and watched him fall with a crunch at Dean's feet. Dean fell to his knees sobbing loudly, he cradled Castiel in his arms feeling his wings gently stroke his face and envelop him in a protective hug. Dean kissed his lips gently and continued to hold him as Cas let out his last breath.

"You killed my little brother," Gabriel growled. A flash of lighting illuminated the field brighter than ever and for the first time Sam had seen Gabriel's wings. Adam stepped back only slightly before recovering.

"He killed me first," Adam smiled.

"I'm going to peel the skin from your bones," Gabriel growled even darker.

"I'm terrified," Adam said in a bored tone. Sam was only half listening to the two fight, he was mostly focused on his broken brother, crying over Castiel's body. Sam saw the faint shadow of Castiel's wings on Dean's back and cheek. Sam moved to his brother and knelt beside him.

"He's gone Dean," Sam said quietly. Sam touched Dean's shoulder, but Dean didn't move he just mumbled Castiel's name over and over again.

"Enough Adam, I get it, we all do. You're mad we didn't come back for you, but throwing a fit about it isn't going to change the past," Sam said standing up and standing in front of Adam.

"You're right Sammy, it won't. But you know what I don't care about changing the past, I'm just having way too much damn fun," Adam laughed moving over to Sam with incredible speed, the angel blade still in his hand.

"No!" Dean and Gabriel's shouts rang together screaming in terror for Sam. But something knocked into Sam that didn't feel like a blade, not at first. It was warm and comforting, it was Gabriel. He wrapped Sam in a hug and held him tightly hoping to shield the blade from Sam, but as the blade pierced through Gabe, it managed to strike Sam as well. Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes as the light from his beautiful golden eyes left.

"I love.." Gabriel breathed but he didn't get to finish as he and Sam fell to the ground lying motionless. Dean had lost his mind, he didn't know what to do, his angel and his brother had left him, for good, there was no going back no trying to save them, they were gone, and they left without him. Dean saw the Gabriel's wings had wrapped around Sam trying to protect him, but it was no good. Adam pulled the blade from them and turned to Dean.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dean asked him setting Cas gently on the ground and feeling a light brush against his back, knowing the Cas' wings had fallen from him.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked acting confused.

"Kill me already, you've killed my brother, everyone else I've ever cared about, kill me!" Dean shouted. Adam smiled and nodded.

"No Dean, I don't think I will. See I was angry with you more than Sam, sure he got to escape from the pit and left my back there when he could have saved me, but you were the one I've hated most of all. It's your fault I was in the pit in the first place, if you had just stepped up and said yes to Michael in the first place, I wouldn't have been in the pit," Adam said backing towards the edge of the fire.

"Kill me now, or I swear to whoever is still up there, that I will find a way to end you," Dean threatened.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you won't," Adam said stepping out of the fire. Dean waited before looking down at the scene in front of him. A buzz of electricity came from the impala, and a light tune could be heard floating from the speakers, as the black clouds lifted leaving only the sun to shine down on them, and the fire vanished Dean let out a broken sob. He recognized the song and lowered his head. He walked over to Sam and kissed his brother's forehead closing his eyes, and running a hand through Gabriel's hair, closing his eyes as well. He walked to the front seat of the impala and turned the radio up, as he moved back to the field he grabbed the gun lying on the ground beside Cas. He knelt beside Cas and held his hand gently. Dean raised the gun to his temple and closed his eyes, he felt the tears pour from his eyes washing the dirt and blood away, leaving clear trails. As the song came to end, Dean nodded, even though there weren't any lyrics he still knew them by heart. He pulled the trigger and fell beside Cas, motionless.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story six years ago and decided to re-upload it here, I didn't change much from the original, just some spelling errors. I hope you enjoyed it. I am writing more stories so I hope you enjoyed this one and look forward to more in the future.


End file.
